Effervescent tablets have been used to deliver drugs, vitamins and nutritional supplements, among other things (e.g. denture cleaners). These tablets quickly dissolve in water and are consumed in liquid form. In an attempt to keep the tablet environment moisture free, one method that is conventionally used are packaging the tablets in rigid two-piece containers with a stoppered cap. The container typically contains a sachet of silica gel desiccant to absorb moisture in the container over the shelf life. For highly moisture sensitive products, the tablets may be wrapped in foil, and additionally, may be placed in an aluminum container with a desiccant stopper cap. In another example, the effervescent tablets are packaged in foil/paper laminate packets.
It is desirable to provide a one-piece vial assembly having a container and cap that can provide a relatively moisture free environment for effervescent tablets, and other items that require packaging and retention in a relatively moisture free environment. It is also desirable to provide a one-piece vial assembly that is easier to open than existing containers and packaging. It is also desirable to provide packaging for effervescent containers that are relatively less voluminous when compared to packaging options that are currently available.